runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorcerers of the East
*Won 5 games for yellow + green in Great Orb Project (10 in total) |items= *Runes to cast all 4 blast spells (staves may be used): **13 air rune **4 death runes **3 water runes **4 earth runes **5 fire runes *Raw materials needed for spirit terrorbird, abyssal parasite, smoke devil and iron minotaur pouches: **384 spirit shards **4 pouches **Gold, green, crimson and blue charms **Raw bird meat **Abyssal charm **Goat horn dust **Iron bar *Any form of healing food, potion, familiar, spell or other (if under 91 Constitution) *Lit bug lantern *All herb seeds from Daemonheim: **Sagewort seed **Valerian seed **Wormwood seed **Magebane seed **Featherfoil seed **Winter's Grip seed **Lycopus seed **Buckthorn seed *459 dungeoneering tokens *Gout tuber *Single pure essence *Plain tiara *Ingredients for a short green guy: **1 vodka **3 limes **1 sliced lime **1 equa leaf *Dramen staff, lunar staff or completion of Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift *100 pure essence *6 teak planks *100 void runes *200 law runes *200 earth runes *100 nature runes *100 soul runes |kills = *Giant harpie bug swarm (level 92) *Jogre chieftain (level 142) }} Walkthrough To begin the quest, talk to Wu Xing in the Sorcerers' Tower: *Wu Xing: Hmm, I wonder if... Oh, hello westerner. What was your name? Um... *Player: I'm name. *Wu Xing: Ah, of course you are. I am Wu Xing, Arch-Mage. How may I be of service to you? *Player: I don't know. What do you do here? *Wu Xing: This is the infamous Sorcerers' Tower, the main center of magical learning in all of the Eastern Realms. *Player: It looks a bit...dilapidated for a 'center of learning'. *Wu Xing: Yes, it wasn't what it once was I'm afraid. I know! You seem like an intuitive chap - how about you help fix it up. *Player: Well... **I'd love to help. **Not right now. (Ends Conversation) *Wu Xing: Wonderful! Now, each of these four ladders leads to a different floor of the tower. You won't be able to get into any floor that is themed around something you are not proficient in. Go and talk to someone on each of those floors and see how you can help. Go! You need to deal with each of the floors in ascending order, starting with the first and ending with the fourth. The Fifth Element Climb up the ladder to the west to reach the first floor of the tower. This requires 50 Magic. Talk to any of the eastern sorcerers to learn what's wrong with their area: *Player: Hi! My name is player and Wu Xing has tasked me with helping you out. *Eastern Sorcerer: Oh, at last, someone to help us! Well, I can think of something. See that balance! *Player: The big shiny floating thing? *Eastern Sorcerer: Yes. It's not working. *Player: Oh, right. I'll see what I can do then. Investigate the elemental balance and, with 57 Magic and 57 Construction, you'll find it's running out of energy. To re-energize it, you need to cast each elemental spell, of at least the power of blast. Get the right runes (there are some respawns around the room if really necessary), staves or combination runes will not work, and cast air, water, earth and fire blast on the balance. It will turn from grey to black, not white as it should be. Investigate the balance again and, this time with 60 Magic and Construction, you will see that, somehow, it needs a fifth elemental spell. Talk to an eastern sorcerer again to try and solve the problem: *Player: I'm trying to fix your balance... *Eastern Sorcerer: Yes, and? *Player: It needed re-energizing so I casted elemental blast spells on it... *Eastern Sorcerer: Go on. *Player: But somehow it needs another element. *Eastern Sorcerer: Well did you use air? *Player: Yes. *Eastern Sorcerer: Water? *Player: Yes! *Eastern Sorcerer: Earth? *Player: YES! *Eastern Sorcerer: Fire? *Player: Yes! I use them a- *Eastern Sorcerer: What about void? *Player: Void? That's not an element. *Eastern Sorcerer: Westerners! So ignorant! Go talk to Wu Xing. Go back down the ladder and talk to Wu Xing about this new 'void' element: *Player: Arch Mage? What is 'void'? *Wu Xing: Void? You don't have void in the west? You must do! *Player: It's not one of our elements, no. *Wu Xing: Really, how odd. Anyway, void is the fifth element. Some call it sky, heaven, aether, quintessence, space - but it's basically the same old void stuff. Why do you ask? *Player: I need to be able to cast a void blast on the balance to fix it. *Wu Xing: Well then, take this scroll - it's good for one cast but I've only got one. If you do well enough fixing the tower, I might as well teach you the whole spellbook! *Player: OK, thanks. Take the scroll and use it on the balance - this requires 61 Magic, the same level as required to cast the spell from the eastern spellbook. After this, the balance will be fully re-energized. Time for the next floor. Summoning Disasters Take the northern ladder and, with 50 Summoning, you will arrive on the second floor. Talk to any of the eastern conjurers around the room to find out their problems: *Eastern Conjurer: Westerner! There you are! You're here to help, aren't you? *Player: Yes, my name- *Eastern Conjurer: No time! Some time ago, our obelisk started acting funny. Any familiars we summoned went crazy - absorbing into the walls, attacking us, even flying out the window! *Player: How odd! I shall check it out straight away. Investigate the obelisk in the center of the room and, with 54 Summoning, you will find there is far too much magical energy in the room - 8 times too much! To absorb the energy, you need to create some summoning pouches on the obelisk and summon some sacrificial familiars to soak it all up. As there is 8 times too much energy, you will need to summon the eighth familiar for each charm type - a spirit terrorbird for gold, an abyssal parasite for green, a smoke devil for crimson and an iron minotaur for blue. You can't buy the pouches - they must be crafted from scratch on the large obelisk. If really needed, there is a summoning merchant, who will sell pouches and shards, and some charm respawns in the room. Summon each familiar in turn (they are no longer yours after you summon them at this point so you are allowed another familiar) and a cutscene will play as energy shoots out of the obelisk into each of the familiars. However, a fifth beam of energy shoots out, as if there should be another familiar there. Talk to a conjurer to try and find out what's gone wrong: *Player: I don't understand. The familiars should absorb all the energy but there's still one left... *Eastern Conjurer: That is strange. *Player: Hold on, you don't have some fifth type of charm I don't know about do you? *Eastern Conjurer: No! What kind of people do you think we are? *Player: I was only asking... Investigate the fifth ball of energy and, with 63 Summoning, you should see it's very low to the ground, as if it's trying to get through the floor. Talk to Wu Xing to see if he can find what's wrong: *Player: Archmage! *Wu Xing: Another problem, name? *Player: The obelisk on the second floor had too much energy so I summoned some familiars to absorb it- *Wu Xing: Let me guess - westerners have no blue charms? *Player: No! I used all four charms but some more energy came out and it looks as though it's trying to get through the floor! *Wu Xing: Well, there's nothing to draw energy down here and the mages are fine so - it must be the dungeon! *Player: Dungeon? What's down there? *Wu Xing: Nobody knows! *Player: Seriously? *Wu Xing: Um...There's some weird floating things that attack you and the void runecrafting altar, but apart from that- *Player: I know - nobody knows! I'll go check it out. Go around the back of the tower and down the trapdoor. Inside are level 58 'Things' that will attack you with melee, magic and ranged if you are under level 116 combat. However, the dungeon isn't multi-combat area. They aren't very accurate and can't do much damage but it will add up over long periods of time. Run through the caverns to their very end - where the void altar is. Above the altar, there will be a large rift. Investigate it and you will deduce that you have no idea. Go back and talk to Wu Xing: *Player: Wu Xing! There's a big rift over the void altar. I think it's attracting the energy. *Wu Xing: A rift? This is serious - I must investigate. The screen will now fade to black and you will reappear with Wu Xing next to the void altar: *Wu Xing: This is worryingly intriguing. I have no idea where it leads, this could be invaluable... *Player: Or deadly! *Wu Xing: You're right. Ah well, closing time! Wu Xing will cast a complex spell on the rift to close it and then the screen will fade again, depositing you back on the ground floor. Check the obelisk and the energy will now have gone and the conjurers can summon again. Herbal Lore With 50 Herblore, take the eastern ladder to reach the third floor. Talk to any of the eastern druids to find out what you need to do: *Player: So, what kind of problem do you need sorting out? *Eastern Druid: Oh, we have no problems to speak of westerner. *Player: I'll be going them- *Eastern Druid: However, I have been doing some research and there are some herbs of yours that fascinate me. *Player: Is that so? *Eastern Druid: Yes, there are 3 types of herbs in particular that I find fascinating - those on Karamja, in Daemonheim and this troll herb goutweed. *Player: I assume you want some samples to study... *Eastern Druid: Yes! We'd like some seeds to grow, please. How did you know? *Player: Lucky guess. There are types of herb that the druids want: the Karamjan herbs from Jungle Potion (snake weed, ardrigal, sito foil, volencia moss and rogue's purse), the herbs from Fungeoneering in Daemonheim and some goutweed. You don't know where the Karamja seeds are so talk to Trufitus near Tai Bwo Wannai to find out: *Truftius: Hello name, what brings you here? *Player: I am search of the seeds for the herbs of you potion. *Truftius: Well, the seeds are tougher to find than the herbs but you should be able to manage it. In fact, I have some Sito foil seeds here you can have for all your good work in the village. *Player: Thanks! *Truftius: The rest of them should be in the same place you found the herbs themselves, but don't expect it to be easy this time! Truftius will only give you site foil seeds if you have completed Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. If not already done, he will skip that part of the dialogue and you will need to complete the quest and talk to him again for the seeds. Snake weed is found in the marshy vines south-west of the village. Search the vines (you will find regular snake weed as well before the seeds) and eventually you will discover the seeds. At this point, you will be bitten by a huge, unattackable snake. The snake will only hit 10 regular damage but will give the player an incurable poison. You need to wait until the poison wears off and, in this time, heal yourself as it will deal a total of 900 lifepoints damage. While the highest level players will not be killed by this, they still need to heal as the next herb requires combat. To find the ardrigal seeds, search the palm trees in the north of Karamja near the harpie bug swarms. Take the seeds out of the tree and you will be attacked by a giant harpie bug swarm. Ensure you have a lit bug lantern, 66 Slayer and other necessary equipment before taking the seeds as it will attack instantly after with no means of escape. The giant swarm is basically double the regular ones - double the size and the statistics. It is level 92, has 500 lifepoints and has a max hit of 120. It attacks only with melee but it does so rapidly and accurately. The volencia moss seeds cam be found in the mine north of Shilo Village. To get at the seeds, you will need to mine a special mithril rock (it doesn't provide any ore or xp) with 55 Mining and any pickaxe. Once this is done, the rock will crumble away and the seeds will appear on the ground. Rogue's purse is found in the Jogre Dungeon north of Tai Bwo Wannai. Search the walls and, after finding a few herbs, you should get some seeds. As soon as you do, be prepared for a fight as a level 149 Jogre Chieftain will appear to try and get the seeds back. The chieftain will attack with melee and ranged, with max hits of 120 and 75. His melee attack is slow but accurate while his ranged attack is the opposite - fast but inaccurate. It is therefore recommended to use Protect from Melee in this fight. Both attacks have around a 20% chance to poison the player - starting at 52. Unlike before this poison is curable and may be avoided totally if the chieftain is killed quickly enough. If any seeds are lost, they may be re-obtained simply by searching in the correct place (or talking to Truftius) without having to kill, be poisoned or mine again. Now, it's time to go to Daemonheim. There are 9 seeds to obtain seeds for in Daemonheim - sagewort, valerian, wormwood, magebane, featherfoil, winter's grip, lycopus and buckthorn. To get them out of Daemonheim, you first need to get them. This does not have to be done in one dungeon but may be done over time. Buying all the seeds from the Smuggler would cost 60900 coins but seeds from drops will also work. When you have the seeds, talk to the smuggler to get them outside: *Player: I was wondering if I could ask a favor? *Smuggler: Depends. *Player: Well I need to get some seeds to a wizard and seeing as you're so good at smuggling. *Smuggler: A wizard, eh? *Player: Well, he's actually a druid from the Eastern Realms. *Smuggler: Alright, I don't need some fairy tale story about the east. I'll do it, but at a cost. *Player: What? *Smuggler: Well, you'll need to be good at herbs and stuff as well as exploring these dungeons. And I'll need some tokens for the effort - better the seed, the more tokens. *Player: I'll get on with it then. You need 62 Dungeoneering and Herblore to smuggle the seeds out, The cost in tokens is equal to the Farming level of the seeds. This is a total of 459 tokens. As stated before, these do not all need to be done in one trip. Once smuggled out, the seeds will appear in your bank. The final herb, goutweed, simply needs a gout tuber. Gout tubers can either be obtained from the Troll Stronghold, bought on the Grand Exchange or found in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. Any of these may be used. Once you have all the seeds - 5 Karamjan, 9 Daemonheim and a gout tuber - take them all back to an eastern druid to finish this section. East Meets West The final floor is reached by the final ladder to the south and this time needs 50 Runecrafting to get up. Talk to Wizard Godai about what problems he has: *Wizard Godai: Hello westerner. Would you like to be teleported to the rune essence mine. *Player: No thank you. Wu Xing would like to know if you have any problems. *Wizard Godai: Maybe, but I don't trust you westerner. Prove to me your skills by crafting some void runes. *Player: But I don't have an void talisman... *Wizard Godai: Hmph, take this. And craft a tiara while you're down there - I don't have any. Take the void talisman, a single piece of pure essence and a plain tiara and head back down into the dungeon. Make your way over to the void altar, being careful of the 'Things' and enter it with the talisman. Craft an void rune (requires 51 Runecrafting) and then use the tiara on the altar to make an void tiara. Take the rune and tiara back to Wizard Godai: *Wizard Godai: Thank you westerner. You've proven your loyalty, for now. *Player: So, what can I do for you? *Wizard Godai: I wish to make contact with the wizards of the west. Their knowledge could be invaluable. *Player: I'll go talk to them and see what I can do. Make your way to the Wizards' Tower south of Draynor and talk to the head wizard - Sedridor: *Sedridor: Hello there player. What brings you here today? *Player: I've been talking to the wizards in the Sorcerers' Tower in the Eastern Lands and they want to make contact with you... *Sedridor: WHAT!? *Player: Well...I... *Sedridor: This is fantastic. The information they could provide us would be... *Player: Invaluable? *Sedridor: Absolutely! You'll need to persuade the other wizards to our point of view and then we'll be good to go. *Player: How can I persuade them? *Sedridor: How should I know? Now, off you go! You can persuade the other wizards in any order you like. The wizards are: *Professor Onglewip *Traiborn *Isidor *Wizard Mizgog *Wizard Grayzag *RC Guild Wizard *Wizard Korvak *Wizard Elriss *Wizard Acantha *Wizard Vief You can talk to each of the wizards in any order you like. Talk to Onglewip, who wanders around just outside the tower: *Player: Hello Professor! Can I talk to you? *Professor Onglewip: Of course, player. What do you need? *Player: Well, there are some wizards in the east who want to talk with the west. *Professor Onglewip: What a good idea! Although, what's to stop them stealing our research? *Player: I'm sure they wouldn't do that. *Professor Onglewip: Well, to put my mind at ease, you wouldn't mind making me a short green guy would you? Make it, not buy it. *Player: I'll be right back. To persuade Onglewip, all you need to do is bring him a player-made short green guy. It can't just be bought for him so must be made with 20 Cooking, 1 vodka, 3 limes, 1 sliced lime and 1 equa leaf. Make the cocktail and use it on him: *Professor Onglewip: Delicious player. You get my vote! All you need to do to Traiborn is to talk to him: *Traiborn: What? Thingummywut! *Player: No Traiborn, it's me - player. *Traiborn: You sure? Very cunning that thingyummywut. *Player: No, it's definitely me. I just wanted to talk to you- *Traiborn: Whatever you want, you can have it. *Player: Really? *Traiborn: So long as you're not a thingummywut, I don't mind. *Player: Thanks Traiborn! Isidor has another problem to solve before he'll support you: *Isidor: You've come about the eastern wizards, have you not? *Player: Yes, I have. *Isidor: Well, I'm in favor if you help me recover something. *Player: What? And from where? *Isidor: I lost my runecrafting pouch in the Land of Snow. *Player: Teleport away! Isidor will teleport you there, when you have completed Myths of the White Lands, and solve a simple puzzle by sliding about from obstacle to obstacle to reach the pouch. Return to Isidor by teleporting out (Home Teleport is easiest, Explorers' Ring 3 is closest) and give him the pouch for his support: *Isidor: Thank you very much player. I think the east has a lot to offer after all... Mizgog only needs you to have completed Imp Catcher to agree: *Mizgog: Hello player, what's going on? *Player: Some wizards from the east want to talk to you - to share knowledge and stuff. *Mizgog: I can hardly refuse, seeing as you helped me so much with that pesky Grayzag. *Player: Great, thanks Mizgog! The next wizard to talk to is Grayzag: *Grayzag: What do you want? *Player: Well, there are these wizards- *Grayzag: I've heard! If it'll make you go away, I'll agree to it but you need to help me out first. *Player: Me? Help you? *Grayzag: I don't like it either but needs must! There are some bones that I've, uh, found that need burying. *Player: Right... *Grayzag: They need to be buried in a hard to get to place because, um, the dead, uh, like their privacy. *Player: OK... *Grayzag: Yes, out of the way but nearby so the, uh, relatives of the deceased can, um, give them a proper burial if they wanted to. *Player: So- *Grayzag: And if anyone asks, you've never even met me. Grayzag needs you take some bones that have absolutely nothing to do with him and bury them nearby but hard to get to but nearby - like on an island. Take the fairy rings (needs completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen) to the islands south of Draynor (code is CLP). Bury the bones and Grayzag will be on your side: *Grayzag: Is it done? *Player: Yes! So you'll agree now? *Grayzag: I suppose so. Now get lost! The wizard in splitbark armour outside the Runecrafting Guild entrance will only agree to help if you have high enough runecrafting - at least level 60: *Player: Hey there! *Wizard: Hi player, have you come about the wizards? *Player: Yes, what do you think? *Wizard, Well, how are you at runecrafting? *Player: Actually, **(>60) I'm alright **(60+) I'm quite good. *Wizard: I see, **(>60) Well then I suggest you get training! **(60+) Then you have my support. Go inside the Runecrafting Guild and talk to Wizard Korvak: *Wizard Korvak: What can I do for you player? *Player: I wanted to know your opinion on the eastern wizards. *Wizard Korvak: I'm really excited about it, but I want to have some of my reasearch to show to them. *Player: So? *Wizard Korvak: So I want you to test this runecrafting pouch for me. Fill it with 100 essence and take it to any altar you like. Take the pouch and fill it with 100 pure essence (any regular rune essence will break the pouch and you'll have to ask for another one). Try and craft some runes with the essence and the pouch will explode, teleporting you to a random location in level 50+ Wilderness. Make your way back to Korvak (you can't teleport until under level 20) and give him the bad news: *Wizard Korvak: Well, how did it go? *Player: Sorry Korvak but the pouch broke and teleported me into high wilderness! *Wizard Korvak: Oh well, back to the drawing board. You can go ahead anyway, I don't mind. Next, go and talk to Wizarc Elriss, you needs no persuasion: *Wizard Elriss: Have you heard the news! *Player: What news? *Wizard Elriss: There are some wizards from the east who want to make contact. Isn't that great? *Player: Yes, I arranged it! *Wizard Elriss: You? Well, when you've persuaded everyone, I would be very happy to allow a portal to the east be built right here in the guild. *Player: Thanks a lot Elriss! Finally, talk to Wizard Acantha or Wizard Vief. Both have the same conversation, only with yellow and green team swapped around: *Wizard: Hi there player, ready for a game? *Player: Actually, I wanted to talk to you about these wizards in the east... *Wizard: Oh them. Well, how many games have you won for team? *Player: Um, **(>5) Not many, really. **(5+) I have many glorious triumphs. *Wizard: Well then, **(>5): Win some more games! **(5+): Well done! I agree! When everyone has been persuaded, you need to build two portals - one in the east and one in the west. Start in the west (as you're already there) and build a portal with three teak planks on the new hotspot in the Runecrafting Guild. Next, direct it to the east with 100 void, 200 earth and 100 law runes. Step through the portal to the east and build a second portal back into the Runecrafting Guild with three more teak planks, 100 law runes, 100 nature runes and 100 soul runes. This also requires 67 Magic. When this is done, go back and talk to Wu Xing for the final time: *Wu Xing: How is it going player? *Player: Well, I've fixed an elemental balance, absorbed excess energy from a summoning obelisk, retrieved the seeds of various rare herbs and created a teleport between the east and west. *Wu Xing: Very good! The sorcerers of the east will never forget this. Here, let me show you some of our best magicks... *time later *Wu Xing:...and that's how you do that. *Player: Wow! Thank you Wu Xing! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * * * * * Access to Eastern Spellbook * Ability to build dragon lecterns and eastern teleport portals * Access to a Wizards' Tower - Sorcerers' Tower portal Trivia * The spoilers on the day of release read: "Wu Xing won't let us at the reward scroll until we are more 'proficient'. We'll finish training by tomorrow". * When completed, the Adventurers' Log says: "Having helped some clueless wizards restore their old tower, I learned how to use a whole new spellbook!" * Void, also called aether, sky, heaven, space and quintessence, is commonly used as a fifth fifth element in many cultures. * Wu Xing and Godai, two main characters from the quest, are the names of the traditional Chinese and Japanese elements. Category:Eastern Sorcery